Web browsers provide a way for users of client computers to navigate to web-sites using the Internet. For example, a client computer can provide a connection to the Internet, and using a web browser, the user can navigate to a particular remote server that is also connected to the Internet in order to connect to the web-site served by the remote server. Further, remote-based applications, such as web applications (web-apps), can be provided by a remote server connected to the Internet, and a client computer may run the web-app locally by connecting to the remote server providing the web-app. Additionally, a client computer may open a plurality of browser windows, and/or browser tabs, that respectively connect to different or a same remote server to run web-apps, and/or connect to web-sites